Question: Simplify the following expression: ${3(-7t+1)-(2-t)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {3(}\gray{-7t+1}{)} - (2-t) $ $ {-21t+3} - (2-t) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -21t+3 {-1(}\gray{2-t}{)} $ $ -21t+3 {-2+t} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-21t + t} + {3 - 2}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-20t} + {3 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-20t} + {1}$ The simplified expression is $-20t+1$